Previously, assemblers used screwdrivers ("single head screw tools") to install processor brackets on system boards. An assembler would use the single head screw tool to install the processor bracket by individually attaching each bracket nut with the tool. This method often damaged the system board, and was time consuming because the assembler had to position the processor bracket, and individually install each bracket nut. Additionally, assemblers were often hesitant about using single head screw tools to install processor brackets because of the manual skills needed to operate the tools. Accordingly, what is needed is an apparatus and a methodology for easily installing a processor bracket on a system board that permits the simultaneous installation of a plurality of bracket nuts, and does not damage the system board during the installation process.